Law's Other Life
by TsunaXLaw
Summary: This is a story about Law's life in another universe The character are nothing like in the anime so don't be all like, "WTF LUFFY NO DO DIS AND ZORO NO SAY DAT WTF U SUCK!1!111" Please and thanks for reading
1. Chapter 1

Walking through the burning hot desert was Law. Dressed in some jeans, a sun hat with a long sleeve shirt. He had markings on him along with a long Katana. As he trenched on, a giant rumble stopped him in his footsteps.

Law: What the-

BOOOOOM!

SandMonster: Rarwwwww!

Law: Holy sh-

The SandMonster flung it's body at Law. It was two feet away when he said...

Law: Now you're in my Lab.

A blue sphere covered what seemed to be the whole desert. Law drew his sword and then all of a sudden the monster was in pieces. Law stood and smiled when a fist came out of nowhere and punched the SHIT out of Law.

Luffy: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Gotch YA!

Law: Damn it Luffy!

Zoro: Don't be so up tight.

Law: He punched the SHIT out of me. Look it's everywhere.

Zoro: Eww. You're right.

Luffy: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL I WI-

All of a sudden Nami punched Luffy upside his head.

Nami: Sorry 'bout that La-

Sanji: Ohhhhh NAAAAAAMMIIIIIIIIII! Lunch is done!

Luffy: YAY! Lunch!

Zoro, Luffy, Nami, and Law get on board the flying Going Marry. Ussop sat down to say HI when a blue fish-man appears. He was almost transparent.

Luffy: OMNOMOMNOMOMNOM! MMMM this cooked SandMonster is GREAT.

Zoro: Everything is great to you Luffy. I'm going to take a nice long nap.

Nami: So Law, we have not seen you in 3 years, how has life been to you?

Law: Well there is a ghost of Arlong on the ship, You're breast got bigger and hair longer, Luffy has a X cut on his chest and is still a careless child, Zoro got some new cloths, Ussop is black with a longer nose, and the Going Marry flies... Nothing really changed.

Everyone but Law: HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHALOLOLOL!

_To be continued_


	2. Chapter 2: Good Times

Law: So where are we going?

Luffy: I don't know and don't really care!

Sanji: Luffy please, at least know were we are going!

Law: Are we going to do anything about Arlong's ghost?

Nami: We tried but he just watches me change then diss-a-damn-pears.

Sanji: Damn ghost.

Sanji kicks the ghost and watches his foot go right through.

Sanji: RAAAA!

Robin: Hay guys wha- Law?

Law: Sup.

Robin: Care to explain?

Luffy: I punched the shit out of him!

Nami: So that was that smell.

Law: Speaking of SHIT, were is Ussop?

Ussop: Very funny big guy!

Law: You wanna fight?

Ussop: Oh um, that's my mom calling me... SEE YA!

Ussop runs away and hides.

Law: But for real when did the going Marry Fly?

Nami: Well, We met a mechanic and he kind of did this.

Law: Nami, I'm not hearing the whole truth.

Nami: Don't tell Sanji, I flashed the mechanic.

Sanji: YOU DID WHAT!

Nami: I SAID I BASHED THE MECHANIC!

Sanji: Oh... OK.

Law: You guys are hopeless.

Luffy sees a shadow rolling up near the Going Marry.

Luffy: Um, Guys.

Law: What?

Nami: Huh?

Zoro: _ZZZZZZ_

Luffy: A dragon!

Fire Dragon: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRWWWWWWWWWWW!

Law: Luffy, launch me to it!

Luffy: Right!

Luffy grabs Law's belt and flings him to the dragon.

Law: Now I can operate.

A blue sphere cover the area around Law and the Dragon. Law draws his blade... The dragon was in 2 pieces.

Zoro: I could do that too!

Law jumps back onboard the Going Marry.

Law: No you can't.

Zoro: Oh, yea!

Law: Yup.

Zoro: OK Fight me then.

Law: OK.

Luffy: Lets land and watch this fight!

_To be continued..._


	3. Law VS Zoro

The Going Marry landed on a small island with a huge open grass plain.

Luffy: OK, Law VS Zoro.

Nami: I want a clean fight. One on One and no one can help you.

Sanji: Who ever wins gets the second biggest dinner plate!

Zoro: Who gets the first?

Sanji: NAAAAAMIIIIIIII-CHAN!

Luffy: OK... GO!

Zoro pulls out his green bandana and ties it around his head. He pulls out two of his blades and is suddenly behind Law. He looks back and Law wasn't there! All the grass in Law's spot was cut clean.

Zoro: Where is he?

Law appears in front of Zoro and punches him. Zoro goes flying in Luffy's direction.

Luffy: You just got knocked the F*CK out!

Law: LOL u dead. No GET UP NO MORE LOLOLOLOL H4X0R.

Zoro: What?

Law: Sorry the writer is a 16 year old derp.

Zoro: Oh, OK.

Law: Lets get serious. No homo.

Zoro: Right, let's go!

Law covers himself in a blue sphere as Zoro charges at him with one black katana in hand.

Zoro: One sword style!

Law: I can now operate.

Law and Zoro cut and slash at each other. They both are covered in sweat and tired from swinging so fast.

Zoro: Ok thats it.

Zoro's eye turns red and it's like time froze.

Law: _I can't move!_

Zoro: You're done.

Zoro cuts Law straight down his torso. Midway through the slash his sword is hit.

Zoro: What the f*ck?

Time seems to un-freeze.

Law: I control all in my Lab.

Zoro: _Lab? Oh yea, That blue sphere thing!_

Law: You can't win.

Zoro: I'm not tired at all!

Luffy: _Ok, I'm going to get that dinner!_

Luffy: Jet... PISTOL!

Luffy's fist hits Zoro and he goes flying onto the Going Marry and falls asleep upon landing.

Luffy: Gumo-Gumo-no... Bazooka!

Both of Luffy's fist hit Law in the face and he goes flying onto the Going Marry too.

Luffy: Yes! Dinner is MINE!

Sanji: Luffy!

Luffy: Chill out Sanji.

Nami: No outside help!

Luffy: Sorry... Gosh.

Sanji: Looks like Robin and Nami gets the extra food tonight!

_To be continued_


	4. Pokemon?

Luffy: Everybody wake up!

Law, Nami, Zoro, Sanji, Ussop, and Robin come out of there rooms rubbing there eyes and yawning. It was a bright sunny morning.

Nami: What was so damn important that you had to wake me up Luffy!?

Sanji: Yea, I was having a nice dream about Na- Never mind.

Law: ...

Ussop: I have no friends.

Luffy: Land!

Nami: Wa!?

Nami looks over the ledge of the Going Marry and sees a perfect tropical island.

Robin: What the heck?

Nami: That's not on the map!

Luffy: Let's GO!

Luffy jumps off the side of the ship and lands in a forest.

Nami: Ussop, you stay on the ship because you're useless.

Everybody but Ussop jumps over the ledge to land on a giant bouncy mushroom.

Luffy: Woa! Way cool!

Sanji: I wonder what kind of animals live here. Hopefully good fish.

Law starts walking off in the other direction of the Straw Hats.

Luffy: Hay Law, where ya goin?

Law: To find a quiet place to chill.

Luffy: But-

Zoro puts his hand on Luffy's shoulder.

Zoro: Lets him go.

Nami: Sanji, Luffy, and Zoro, go find food for us. Me and Robin will stay here and see if we can get a fire, shelter, and water.

Luffy: YEA!

Sanji: Yes Nami-Chan!

Zoro: What a pain in my ass.

After two hours of killing monsters, and picking fruit Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy return with a baby dragon, four human sized eggs and a woven basket or fruit.

Nami: WOW! Great job!

Robin: Yup nice work boys.

Zoro: Hay... Wheres the shelter?

Nami: I was gonna build it, but then i was like "Wait, what am I doing? We have a flying ship!"

Just as Nami finished her sentence a giant Fire Dragon flew through the ship.

Luffy: Thanks a-bunch Nami.

Zoro: God damn it!

Sanji: Don't blame Nami-Chan, she didn't know!

Luffy and Zoro: Shut up Sanji!

Robin: Law did not come back yet?

Zoro: Nope didn't see him?

Luffy: Isn't the story about him?

Me: Luffy! You can't break the fourth wall!

Luffy: Sorry Suna.

Me: What ever. It didn't happen, ok guys?

All: Yea.

Now to Law

Law: Damn it! I don't know how long were going to be here!

Just then a blue frog-like creature jumped on Law's head.

Law: What the hell!

Frogadier: Sup.

The creature jumped off of Law's head.

Frogadier: I'm Frogadier or Rouge. I'm a Pokemon.

Law: A what?

_To be continued_


End file.
